


Stood Up And Hurt

by Trinity7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AngryAndHelpful!Hazel, Hurt!Nico, Other, Percy and jason are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stood up and hurt. Hazel is the little sister everybody needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up And Hurt

A pale figure made their way back to their cabin, tears streaked down his cheeks. I trusted her, He thought, I thought she was nice. She tricked me into believing she actually liked me. I’m the son of Hades; no one can possibly like me. Nico walked up the stairs to the door of his cabin when he heard a noise inside. He strained his ears to hear well. He heard the light sound of his half-sister singing. Her voice was out of this world. He smiled a bit and opened the door; he heard the singing come to an abrupt stop.  
“Continue, singing, sis. It was wonderful.” Nico smiled.   
Hazel huffed, “No it wasn’t, your just saying that.”  
“No. I wasn’t. What song was that anyway?”   
“I was writing one for Frank. It is going to be our 1 year anniversary. How’d your date go, you’re back very early for one of the dates with Lou Ellen.”  
He had forgotten about her. She was the one who tricked him. She left a note on a table,   
Hello Nico,   
I’m not here. As you can see. Or Not. Hehe. Good joke there, huh? I am very sorry to say that I do not like you. I just took pity. And it was also a dare by Percy and Jason. Sorry.   
P.S. I don’t think there are any girls in this camp that actually like a son of Hades.  
He started to tear up. He reach the note to Hazel and flopped on the bed, head in the pillows. After a few seconds he heard Hazel gasp and felt the bed dip in from where she sat down.   
“Nico, I-I don’t know what to say. This was very rude.” Hazel said, she felt really angry at the three. No one hurt her big brother like that. And to make him cry, that is defiantly crossing the line. She knows Nico can take care of himself, but to see him hurt like this, she just wants to kill everything that comes in her way.  
“It’s Okay, Hazel.” Nico said, his voice muffled by the pillows.   
“Nico, look up here at me.” Hazel was rubbing his upper back unconsciously. He looked up and she can see the tear streaked cheeks, quivering lip and flushed face. “Oh my.” Never in her life have she meet someone so cruel. She was going to have a good long talk to those three. Teach them lessons never mess with a child of Hades. Especially when it was her big brother.  
“It’s fine, Hazy. I will be okay by the morning.”  
“No, in the morning you will stay here and act sick. I will have a big, big, huge talk with those twinkies. I love you, and nobody is going to get away with hurting you and making you cry. Nobody. “  
“I love you, Hazy. How about I help you write that song. He likes Mythomagic, we can put a line or two in there about that.” Nico felt really scared of his little sister at the moment, so he tried to change the subject.   
“Nico.” Hazel growled, she was not going to have it. He would have to suck it up and talk. And she’s going to make him cough it up. “What happened tonight?”  
“I walked over to where she s-said to meet up and there was a note- that no-ote. Waiting in the sand it w-was in an envelope with my name on it I o-opened it up and that was it, I w-walked back after h-having a lit-tle cry feast on the beach.”  
Hazel felt really mad and sad as her brothers voice cracked and he stuttered the words out while holding sobs back. His voice was horse from crying. She sat up and said, "Get up.”  
She walked over to her side of the room and took off her slippers and put on everyday tennis shoes. Nico got up and went to the bathroom and left the door opened, he looked in the mirror and groaned. Around his eyes were swollen and red, his bottom lip quivered a little, his hair was mattered he looked absolutely horrible . He walked back into the bedroom and asked,” Where are we going?”  
“The big house.” Was her reply. She walked over to Nicos’ shoes and handed them to him, He slipped them on.  
“Why?”  
“Stop asking so many questions.”  
“But, Why are we going to the big house. I was stood up. That’s no reason to be going to the big house. Hazel. Hazel. Hazel!” He grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around, hard but not to hard for it to hurt.  
“What!” Her glare scared him just momentarily.  
“Why the hell are we going to the big house!”  
“To report her and those two goons.”  
“Hazy, lets just forget about it and go cuddle,” Hazel didn’t look to convinced, so he put on his best puppy dog eyes and said, “Please, I will watch that movie, The Notebook, I belive. Please.”  
“Okay, but if she and those two goons come close, tell me and I will terminate them.”  
“Thanks, Hazy. Best sister award goes to you!”  
“I love you, you goof.”  
“I love you, Hazy.”


End file.
